Sorry
by mandymellark
Summary: Katniss did everything she could to be the perfect housewife. She did everything she could to make sure her husband Cato came home to a clean house and freshly made dinner every night. However when Cato is discovered to be cheating on his wife, there's only one person she can turn to. Katniss will have to choose between saving her newly arranged marriage or following her heart.
1. Chapter 1

She cooked and cleaned everyday. The house was always spotless when he got home. Not a speck of dust on the surfaces, and not a smudge of dirt on the floors. She did everything she could to be the perfect housewife. After all, that's what she was taught to do her whole life.

Katniss couldn't help but feel like this wasn't her thing. That there was more to being a housewife. She cursed herself every time she thought about her fathers death, thinking i could have been different. Maybe if her mom didn't marry the rich business man maybe she wouldn't have been in the position she was now. Maybe she could have been in college, like she secretly preferred.

But there was no time for thoughts like those. Her husband Cato would be home soon, and dinner had to be ready.

Katniss tied her apron on and put her hair up.

 _5:30_

Cato would be home at 6:30. She had spent the day cleaning, as usual. She made sure all of her ingredients were in a line, for she was always taught to _mise en place_. If she had never had the training her step father had given, she would have looked like a fool to Cato.

Half way through her _mise en place_ she realized she was missing eggs. With only 50 minutes to go now, she began to panic. She hadn't planned to run down to the market, and dinner wouldn't be ready in time now.

 _Maybe he'll understand._.. She thought to herself. I _t was an innocent mistake._

She grabbed her things and rushed out of the door. Her red coat was quite distinguishable amongst the grays and blacks on the sidewalk. They lived in a nice neighborhood, but she hardly kept in contact with her neighbors. It was odd considering they lived in a small town where her husband knew all, but for some reason he sheltered her away. Not only was she forced to awkwardly socialize during galas, but most talked about her having a weird past and using her step fathers money to get her where she was

Although it was true, and against her will, she kept her head held high in her red coat as she walked down the sidewalk.

Halfway down the road she saw her husband's car parked.

Odd.. She thought considering he wasn't due until 50 minutes. She checked her wrist watch. Well 45 now. Her heart began to race. Not only was he early but dinner wasn't even ready! What was she to do!

The front door opened where his car was parked. Her instincts took over and hid in the bush along the sidewalk across the street. It was too late to make her presence known.

Cato strolled out of the house with a blonde woman attached to his hip. Glimmer. She knew who that woman was. She was the one at the galas with her friends. Cato had his hand attached firmly to her ass, her hair was a mess along with his, his tie wasn't fastened. His belt was missing and she was only wearing 1 shoe. Her breathing hitched as the devastating realization hit her. _Her husband was cheating._

Nothing stopped the tears from falling from her cheeks. Anxiety ridded her entire being as the familiar feel of heartbreak pooled into her veins. If she would have been made out of glass, there be only pieces to pick up.

She forced herself to watch the incident in front of her play out. Cato pushed Glimmer up against the car and began to kiss her. She cringed at each sweet kiss he left on her skin. She cringed at the noises and giggles that left her lips.

She couldn't stand it. She forced herself out of the bush and pushed onward to the store. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to continue dinner, but with everything falling apart around her, the stability of dinner was the one string pulling her together _._

She cried silently to herself as she searched through the store for eggs. She sucked herself up at check out only to implode after the check out lady handed her the carton of eggs. She was receiving looks from many, but couldn't find the courage inside her to keep her head up.

The tears littered the sidewalk as she took an alternative route to home, one where she wouldn't have to pass the treachery that was happening down the street. When she made it back home, there were only 30 minutes left until 6:30, and no time for dinner.

She pulled herself together again once more, starting the chicken and rice, something quick and unplanned. While they were cooking, she found it in herself to go to the bathroom and clean herself up. Removing the steaks of mascara and dabbing powder back onto her red nose, she could almost hide the misery if it wasn't for her red and puffy eyes. What was done was done, and for all she could do, she figured it would be enough.

The timer went off for the chicken, and Cato walked through the door. She was plating her creation onto the dinner plates as he walked in and shrugged off his coat.

"Good afternoon darling, you look fabulous." He kissed her cheek as normal, but she couldn't help but cringe and turn her head the last moment.

"Makeup," she simply explained. She continued to finish putting the dirty dishes into the sink. She placed down his plate of food on the table and sat herself across from his vacant seat with an empty dinner plate in front of her. She must go through the motions, even if she was too sick to her stomach. He sat down reluctantly and stared at her.

"Your acting rather odd today. Did something bother you?" He asked, then swiftly shoveled the food into his mouth. The sight of his unfastened tie was enough to throw Katniss into a fit of rage. She simply pinched herself.

"No," she answered. "Just feeling a little nauseous that's all."

"Are you pregnant?" He asked. She choked on the water she was sipping, appalled by the thought of being pregnant with a bastard child. "Katniss!" He spewed. He lifted himself from the chair and patted her back. She was still coughing slightly from the water going down the wrong pipe, but pulled herself together once more.

"No I'm not pregnant," she said. "And please don't bring it up again." She concluded. Cato resumed his dinner and Katniss resumed her internal combustion. Tomorrow she would decide her plan... _If I even have one._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Katniss fell apart. Any string that was keeping her together before had seemed to break loose. It was already 12:00 and none of the daily chores had been done, a rare occurrence by her unless she was sick. But even then she managed to pull herself out of bed and get her housewife duties done.

Katniss continued to lay in bed closer to 4. Only getting up to use the bathroom and get water. Anything she ate came up. There were tissues surrounding the bedside, glass scattered around the floor from the picture frames that held a mock happiness. Her fingers were cut, her hair a tangled nest, and her eyes swollen and red as ever. She couldn't help that she was so upset.

Everything she had been taught would now be thrown away. Obviously, right? She did everything she could, did her best to serve her husband like any good housewife should, and it _still wasn't enough._

She cried until her heart couldn't take it anymore, her mind was turning against her. She thought of all the things she could have done better, how she could have been better.

In reality, there was nothing Katniss could have done better. There are those few men that you could give the world to, and they'd still throw it away for something more shiny.

The clock hit 4:30 and Katniss had to pull herself together.

 _What will I say? What can I do?_ She thought. _I have no money, no family I could contact, how could I survive this?_

She felt stuck. Cato gave her all the material needs a girl would ever want. Never had it impressed Katniss, money, but it was enough to make a decent living. She should have been happy... _Right_?

Wrong. None of those things ever made Katniss happy, she was just trained to give a happy response, trained to accept what is given to you.

 _Maybe this is a sign,_ she told herself. _Maybe this wasn't for me, and this is my way out._

But how could she leave? What way _was_ out? And what was she supposed to do when she was out?

She jumped out of bed at that moment and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and began to wash herself up. She needed to get it together, her husband would be home soon. If she was going to get herself out, she needed to play her part. She needed to be like him, sneak behind him, and pull a fast one on him before he could stop her.

Was it necessarily ok for her to be doing the same as him? Well no, but for her sake, she wasn't cheating. She was trying to leave him. He had already made his decision to leave her when he walked through that mistress' door.

Glimmer was married as well, but obviously this was a town full of secrets and scandal.

Katniss removed herself from the shower, put on some sweatpants for what felt like the first time in forever, and put on a baggy sweatshirt. She would fit in to the crowd on the sidewalk today.

With dignity in her heart, and hope of finding a better way to do things, she decided a walk would clear her head. She passed some familiar faces, none that recognized her in her bland clothing. She was grateful.

She walked past Glimmers house where she saw her husbands car parked, only down the street a ways.

 _How stupid can one guy be?_ She asked herself. _Had he really thought that I would never figure it out?_ Her heart hurt, because that was something she was never supposed to figure out. That was something that was never meant to happen. But it did, and it was time for her to find the strength to get up and put herself in a better place.

As she walked down the street, she felt the ice beneath her feet collapse, well metaphorically. She looked back at the beginning of the relationship. Maybe if she reflected, she could discover where she went wrong.

But it was wrong from the beginning. Cato and Katniss had never met before their engagement. It was pre arranged by her stepfather and Cato's father. With the hope that Cato would take over his father's diamond mining business, Cato needed a wife beside him. One that could serve as a trophy for his sons success.

When his mom met her, she wouldn't have it. She took Katniss out to new places, bought her clothes that she never dreamed of wearing, nor did she feel comfortable with so much money being spent on clothes. Not to mention the fact that they had passed several of the homeless on their way to downtown. Not only did Cato's mother take Katniss shopping, she forced her into the salon where they bleached her beautiful hair and cut it to her shoulders. Once Katniss came home that day, she cried herself to sleep for her hair. It was halfway down her back, her gorgeous brown locks. Something she was proud of.

But no no, Cato's mother wouldn't have it. Any time she saw Katniss she would comment on what Katniss could do better. How she could dress, style, or eat better. His mom repeatedly tried to teach Katniss how to apply makeup, persisting _"It only enhances your natural beauty_ ," but Katniss refused.

Not only after the wedding and the honeymoon did Katniss attempt to try makeup. To make her husband happy.

The wedding was in Hawaii, somewhere she never dreamed of. She wanted it to be small with close family friends. What she didn't want, but what ended up happening, was she didn't want to walk down an aisle with 300 strange faces staring at her and scrutinizing her every move. What she didn't want was a photographer capturing her every step. What she didn't want was to see Cato's impatient face staring her down, urging her to walk faster. What she didn't want was to read vows to Cato that someone else wrote, something she didn't mean. But that all happened, and now look where they were at.

Maybe it was wrong in the first place. Maybe it was wrong from the beginning, the whole concept of a pre arranged marriage. Maybe it was, and maybe that's why she was walking down the street seeing her husbands car in someone else's driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when Cato came home, there was no dinner waiting for him. There was a light on in the kitchen, but other than that the house was dark. There wasn't a stir from even the dust mites, and Cato's boots made a booming sound through out the empty house.

"Katniss?" He called out, but received no answer. He called her name a few times before he became angered. _Where would she be? What else could she be doing?_

Cato walked in the halls and checked the spare bedrooms. He went upstairs to their bedroom, only to be met with the same silence and darkness. With it being winter, the sun went down before 6. The house was eerie.

Although he was mad, he began to worry about her whereabouts. He didn't know Katniss that well deeply, but he doubted that she would run off. It was very unlike her considering the first 6 months of marriage she was home every time he got home, with a clean house and a hot dinner.

Katniss was in town. She had never visited down there before considering she was always stuck in the house, so she decided to look for her own dinner tonight rather than making one for someone who didn't appreciate her. She walked about in the cold for a while until she came to a bakery. When she entered it was at least 20 degrees warmer than outside. She peeled her jackets off and sat at a table. She needed a few minutes to warm herself up from the chill.

The bakery was small, the walls were a yellowish-orange color, however it looked nice. There were a few customers scattered around, all giving her questioning looks. She assumed they were regulars and she was _definitely_ the outsider.

She only sat there for a few minutes before someone approached her. They startled her, but when she looked up all she could see was his crystal blue eyes. They sent a flutter into her stomach, something she'd never felt before. He stared at her with the same persistence. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything.

"Miss?" He asked. Katniss jumped back to reality and shook her head.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "My mind blanked," she stuttered, and wrestled her hands together in her lap.

"Must be the cold," he joked, a small smile came to his lips. It released the tension and made Katniss more comfortable. She began to relax. Katniss smiled at his comment, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I've never been here before," she blurted.

"I can tell," he joked again. "I am the owner." She looked up at him once more, her words stuck in her throat.

He must have noticed because he continued to give her a gentle smile.

"Peeta," he stuck out his hand.

"Katniss," she smiled.

"Whenever you're ready let me know." He left her and walked back to the counter. She was left with a blush on her cheeks and butterfly's in her stomach. _Peeta_... She thought. His name set off a bell in her head. He was charming.

She looked down at the menu that sat on her table, she wasn't very hungry however. She looked at the clock and found it to be close to 7. Cato was already home, and she wondered how he reacted to her not being there. Why should he care... She thought again. Maybe he'll just go back to her house and find some dinner.

At that moment the door of the bakery flew open with the help of the wind, and in walked Cato. Katniss pretended not to see him and stared at the menu, biting her lip. She could sense Peeta staring at her from behind the counter, his eyes flickering between her and Cato. She kept her eyes down.

"Katniss?" Cato asked. She responded and looked at him. He walked over and took a seat across from her. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you for the past 30 minutes," he declared. Katniss bit her lip again. She wasn't sure how she would explain why she did what she did, but she didn't want to make a scene here in Peeta's little bakery. It just wasn't the place.

"I'm sorry," she said coyly. "I just decided to go for a walk, I lost track of time." She lied. The pointed look Cato gave her showed that he knew she was lying. She kept her face neutral and continued to look at him.

"Well," Cato said. He wasn't sure what to do either. He knew something was up with his wife, but his lack of knowledge about her alone wasn't enough to come up with an assumption about why she left home. He had to admit to himself, he didn't know her that well. It was a prearranged marriage after all. Cato stood up however and walked next to Katniss. He gently grabbed her arm, but she followed suit. She knew it was time to leave. She stood up with him, and he placed his arm behind her back. "We're leaving," he said, although it was already clear to her. She gave one last glance at Peeta as she walked through the door. Looking behind her back, Peeta was returning a concerned look towards her. His eyes sent her stomach into another frenzy, his compassion was easily felt. She would have to come back soon. Maybe he could offer some comfort her husband couldn't.

Katniss walked through the front door and straight to their bedroom. Cato kept asking her what was wrong on the walk home, but she gave no answer. His eyes would flicker to her, but she kept her arms close to her side. However once they got home, Cato decided he had enough of not knowing.

"Katniss," Cato said. He attempted to grab her wrist but she ripped herself from his grip and turned to face him.

"Seriously just stop!" She exploded. Her heart began to beat faster as her suppressed emotions rose to the surface. She was angry how easily he took advantage of her, as if he could act like he had no idea why she would be angry. How foolish of him!

"What is your problem?" He yelled back at her. They were now standing at the stairs, Katniss on the top step."You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh don't you dare act like you know me!" She exclaimed back. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know if I'm being ridiculous or not and in fact, I'm acting perfectly normal considering the circumstances."

"What are you talking about? What circumstances?" Said Cato. Katniss stood in shock. How could someone be so ignorant? So manipulative? To actually pretend that there was nothing going on, that cheating on your wife was no big deal?

Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but there were no words. She could barely say it to herself let alone out loud.

"I can't-" Katniss said. She stopped herself, and began to walk herself up the stairs into her room. Cato followed her.

"Katniss, let me explain-"

"You're a bigger fool than I thought," Katniss cut him off. "There is no explanation for what you've done. There are _no_ excuses." She declared. Cato continued to stand there, hands in his pocket.

"You're a filthy excuse for a man!" Katniss began to blow again, releasing all that she was holding in. "You stand there with your hands in your pockets, you can't even admit to what you've done. I can't believe I was forced to marry someone like you. I don't even know you."

"Katniss-" Cato said after A minute. Katniss was surprised, but said nothing. "Look, I don't know what to say. I know it's wrong, I know. I can't begin to explain to you why I did what I did but honestly Katniss-"

"Then don't say anything," Katniss snapped. "I don't want to hear why you cheated on. I don't care. You obviously don't care about me and obviously this was a mistake."

Cato looked at her for a few moments before he left. Katniss felt like she was able to breathe the moment she left the room, surprised at herself for blowing up like she did. That was out of character.

 _No it wasn't_ , she told herself. _It was out of character for him, not you._ She heard the garage door open and Cato leave. She wondered where he was going, but she shouldn't. She shouldn't care about what he does. He doesn't reciprocate the same to her. He was probably going back to that tramp.

Katniss groaned out load, but it turned into a scream. She screamed and cursed his name until there was nothing left. She began to cry again.

She was alone. She couldn't contact her mother, her sister was far away. She hadn't contacted her sister in months, let alone her do the same. Her sister didn't care what she was doing after they married. Prim never approved, and made sure her point was heard when she went to study abroad at her university this year.

She couldn't believe she let herself get here. She should have listened to her father. He always told her to not let people push her around. To always stand her ground, and to always stand up for herself. But she did exactly opposite of that. Not only had she lost her father when he died, but she lost herself, following into her mothers foot steps and allowing others to dictate what she did. For goodness sake, why had she allowed this to happen! A prearranged marriage! How foolish of her to think something like that would ever work. That she would ever be able to sit here and be a housewife.

But that wasn't he point. Katniss could be a good housewife. She could be a great one. But what she couldn't be was a blind, ignorant housewife who allowed herself to be walked over on and still sit at the dinner table with a smile on her face.

It was time for a difference, a time to stand up for herself.

sorry for the wait I worked all weekend:/ next chapter will be better, and hopefully uploaded tomorrow. My computer is broken so I'm currently writing this story on my phone. Thank you for all the support already! I'm excited to see where this story goes, and I'll try to finish this one. I actually have a long term concept and time for this one. Thank you again for all the support :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Katniss woke up Cato wasn't there. Not much of a surprise, but part of her hoped he would be there. That maybe, just maybe, if he cared about her he would try and fix things. This was obviously not the case, but a girl can hope.

Katniss decided she needed to develop a plan. One that would get her out of her current situation, and one that would be long lasting, unlike the 6 month marriage her and Cato would share.

First thing, the blonde hair would have to go. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked early that morning and went down to the local market. She figured it would only take $10 to find a good box of hair dye. She didn't care too much, she just needed something to get rid of the blonde.

She bought two boxes or dark brown hair dye, and in no time, considering 2 hours was no time, her hair was back to her chestnut brown. She instantly felt better. She felt as if this was the first step in taking herself back.

After spending 2 hours in her house with the smell of dye, she decided to go back to the bakery. She found comfort there yesterday, so maybe it would offer more today.

It was 2 by the time she convinced herself to go. She worried about the owner and whether he would be there or not. But that was silly of her, she couldn't hop from guy to guy, not that she was even thinking that, but Peeta left butterfly's in her stomach yesterday. She couldn't shake him from her thoughts.

It was windy as usual, so when Katniss pulled open the bakery door it flung open, creating a larger scene than she would have preferred. The first person she made eye contact with was Peeta, and by the look of his face, he was surprised to see her.

She took off her coat and sat at the same table in the corner as she did yesterday. She saw a few of the regulars she saw yesterday. Peeta finished helping his customer then came back around the corner. But instead of standing there to greet her, he took a seat across from her with a big smile on his face.

"Katniss? How nice to see you. Your hair is different," Katniss unconsciously touched her hair. It was in a side braid. She had already forgotten what she had done.

"Oh, thank you." She replied. "This is more... Comfortable for me, I should say." Katniss blushed at her awkwardness. Peeta was so smooth and casual. Anything he said left her charmed.

"Well it looks very nice," he complemented. Katniss blushed once more. "Would you like anything to drink? I noticed yesterday you didn't have... Time. But I'm more than willing to help you out if you want one." Peeta offered. Her heart sank as he noticed what happened with Cato. But of course he noticed, it was his shop.

Katniss just nodded her head, too embarrassed to think of something to say. It was embarrassing what happened. Not like she knew the people around here, but who liked having everyone know what's going on in your life.

Katniss watched as Peeta worked, not only on her drink, which she wasn't sure what it was exactly, but the way he greeted customers, the way he talked to his coworkers, the way he actually worked. He seemed so generous and caring. So different than Cato. God forbid she compare the two, but it was easy when the better person was standing in front of her.

Which he was since he returned with her drink, and a little pastry.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just brought some hot chocolate. It's a little cold for ice coffee," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Not that I'm stopping you! If you want ice coffee I will be more than happy to make you some. Or not. Whatever works for you." He smiled coyly once more at her. She returned it, along with the fluttering feeling in her stomach once more.

"This is great Peeta. Really, thank you." She smiled. Peeta seemed to relax more at her words.

"Well good. This is just a bagel. It has cheese on it, you can try it if you like. On the house." Katniss began to object, persisting on paying for it, but he refused. "I like helping people, Katniss. Really, it's not big deal."

"Thank you Peeta." He decided to sit across from her again.

"I haven't seen you around that much before. Are you new to town?" Her cheeks blushed.

"No," she admitted. "I've been here for 6 months."

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We don't have to small talk..." He began. Katniss almost slapped her hand to her head. This wasn't going well.

"No! Please," she began. "I like small talk. I don't know anyone here, it would be nice to have a friend."

"I'll be your friend," Peeta said after a moment. She smiled at him, and he returned it. That darn smile. Sending her stomach into fits. She couldn't help it. He was so kind, his boyish grin was enough to make her high school memories come back to her. His blond hair was perfectly cut, not too long, but not too short. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, she noticed how strong they looked. How large his hands were, how rough, but gentle they must have been.

 _How nice they would be on your skin._ She thought. Her cheeks blushed again.

"You blush a lot." He commented with a laugh. She blushed again.

"I'm sorry," she just muttered and smiled down at her hot chocolate, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear once more

"It's ok I don't mind," Peeta continued.

Katniss smiled at him, and began to ask about him, since she didn't know him too well. He revealed to her that he had been in the bakery his whole life, and when he father passed away when Peeta was 19, he took over the bakery and dropped out of community college to support himself better.

She was amazed how strong he was emotionally, how he could take over his finances and support himself. It was a surprise to her that he didn't have a girlfriend, let alone a wife. He revealed as well he had only recently moved to this town, being a resident of 2 years.

"Yea, my house is actually on top of the bakery. Well not a house, more of an apartment." Peeta told her.

"Oh wow," Katniss replied. "I wouldn't have been able to tell. Is it small?"

"Oh no. There's about 2 floors above the bakery, so I have my space. It's easier with the kitchen being down here, and my bathroom and private room upstairs. But this way I can keep a better eye on the bakery. The door is over by the back." Katniss peered behind him to see the door. It was slightly cracked revealing the spiral metal staircase that led up to his loft. "What about you Katniss? Where do you live?"

Katniss became nervous, and gulped. Her hands began to sweat again and she wrestled her hands in her lap.

"I live with Cato at the moment," she admitted. She lifted her head up. "That won't be that much longer however."

"I recall that your married. I've heard around. But what do you mean?" Peeta pushed. He was concerned obviously.

"Well.." Katniss said sheepishly. She was still embarrassed about what he did, but if anyone would understand, it would be Peeta. "Well I recently found out that he was cheating on me.." The last part she whispered. Peeta reached out to her hands and grabbed them. The gesture sent a blush to her cheeks, and warmth throughout her abdomen.

"Oh Katniss. I'm so sorry no body deserves that." He squeezed her hand again, comforting Katniss. She gave him a small smile. "And you don't have to be embarrassed, trust me. I won't judge you Katniss." She looked at him and his eyes sparkled. He was truly a compassionate person. Katniss began to explain to him how she figured out, and why the marriage wasn't going to work out anymore.

This banter went on for a few hours, Katniss hadn't realized so much time had passed. She couldn't help but talking to him, he was so sweet to her, so sweet in general. Once the sun went down Katniss figured she should head home, maybe see what's going on with her disastrous marriage. But she couldn't help the tugging feeling in her stomach that she should stay here instead, that there was nothing good for her at home.

Katniss said her good byes to Peeta, promising that she would be back again tomorrow for some hot chocolate.

It was a cold walk home for Katniss. The wind was blowing, and it began to snow. She trudged through the darkness, jumping at any sounds. She was paranoid someone would jump out of the bushes, leading to her running through the door and slamming it shut behind her. She stood there with her hands on the door, her eyes closed and snow in her hair.

"Katniss?" Cato asked her. She was startled and jumped, not expecting him to be in front of her. She stared at him wide eyed. "What did you do with your hair?" He asked. Katniss had forgotten once again at the change she made.

"Oh yea," she mumbled. She didn't feel like she owed him an explanation so she kept her mouth shut tightly.

"Are you crazy? What did you do? Where have you been?" Cato demanded. Katniss continued to stare and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why does it matter to you? Where have you been all day?" She raised her eyebrow at him, but the defeated look on his face suggested that he wouldn't push the issue anymore. "Exactly." She stated. She pushed herself off the door and began to walk away. Cato grabbed her wrist again and pulled her against his chest. Her cheeks flushed.

"I won't have my wife act this way," he gritted through his teeth. He was squeezing her wrist now and she began to whimper. "You're acting like a fool. Suck it up princess. You live in _my_ house." He released her and she fell down on the floor. He walked past her mumbling something under his breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"So that's it!" She yelled. Cato whipped around. "You're just going to push me around like this? Like I'm some kind of slave?" She demanded. She pushed herself up off the floor determined to defend herself. "I am _not_ a slave." She yelled at him as he began to advance to her again. She went to push him and get grabbed her wrists once more.

"Stop this!" He yelled and they continued to struggle. He squeezed tighter on her, and she began to push and kick him.

"Let me go!" She yelled back. She kneed him in the sweet spot, but he didn't flinch. He released one of her wrists and slapped her. She gasped, and Cato pushed her on the floor once more. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, one burning.

"I won't have this!" He roared. He turned around through the front door and slammed it shut. She heard his car rumble out of the garage and he left.

She was in shock sitting on the floor holding her cheek. Tears still spilling, she was already beginning to forget what just happened out of shock. She couldn't believe him. He snapped at her, and she wasn't going to keep herself here. She needed to leave. If he could escape, she needed to.

She picked herself up and went up to her bedroom. There was only one person who could help her out at this point, and she knew he wouldn't abandon her. And if he did, well she hadn't figured that out yet...

She packed some of her clothes and grabbed her red jacket. With boots and mittens and a scarf, Katniss walked through the front door with everything on her back. She wasn't coming back.


End file.
